The Last Battle
by Kydwykkyd24
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven have been dating and everything is perfect, until the Titans receive a call from the Doom Patrol about the Brootherhood back at it again. What, or who, is their secret weapon? Can Beast boy finally defeat them?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the sorts for Teen Titans.

"Okay, this is it. The final cards to complete my house of cards!" Beast Boy steadily set the two cards on top and when they stayed he rejoiced.

"Sweet!" He exclaimed. Raven looked up from her book and cocked an eyebrow. Robin and Cyborg glanced from over at the computer and Starfire smiled along with him, taking a break from petting Silkie.

"Whatcha think Raven? Makes me pretty sexy huh?" He stood with his hands on his hips.

"Totally..." She sarcastically said.

"C'mon Rae," he said climbing onto the couch getting close to her ear, "You know I'm sexy." He raised his eyebrows up and down.

She couldn't help but giggle, "I suppose."

He pecked her and sat back up, leaning on the couch.

"Beast Boy!" A familiar voice sounded as the matching face appeared on the tv.

"The Brotherhood is back at it. We need your help," Mento said.

Beast Boy was startled at the sudden call for help but responded in aid.

"We're on it, Mento. Where you need us," he said standing up, bracing for battle.

"They've built another secret lair in the amazon. We're battling now but they're too strong. Sending you our coordinates now."

"Be there soon."

As the screen returned to black Beast Boy still stood staring at it. Raven came up behind him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Well get them babe."

"You're damn right we will. And they're NOT coming back this time."

Everyone assembled in the T Ship and prepared for take off. Buckled in and coordinates set, they flew south. Beast Boy stayed silent the whole time. Raven cut the connections to everyone else off as she talked to her love.

"We'll get them okay?"

"I know we will."

"Garfield?"

"Yeah?"

She paused, "I love you..."

"I love you too, Raven. I always will."

The landing spot became in sight and Cyborg landed the ship safely. They all got out and immediately became aware of their surroundings.

Beast Boy listened, Raven sensed, and Cyborg checked scanners. Something was near.

"How close is it?" Robin asked.

"Too close," Cyborg responded. As if on cue, a loud crash came from a mile out to the right.

"There they are."

"Raven, Starfire," Robin commanded, "Fly ahead and see if it's our target."

They nodded and took to the air. They flew a few yards over and stopped mid-flight.

"No..." They both said. Robots, tanks, and lasers lined the entrance of their secret lair.

"I'll have to teleport us in. There's no way we can get past that and still have energy to fight," Raven said.

They flew back and landed.

"Raven must teleport us inside in order to fight."

"That bad?" Cyborg asked.

"Lasers, tanks, and robots. All guarding the entrance," Raven answered.

"Dammit," Beast Boy mumbled, "they're ready."

"And so are we," Robin said, "Raven, take us inside."

She nodded as her eyes turned white and created a panel for them all to stand on as she took them into a secluded hallway.

Everyone remained quiet and looked to Cyborg for brain waves. He glanced to his arm and pointed northeast from where they were standing.

"Master," Malleh said, "Our guests have arrived."

"Marvelous," the Brain said, "They can join our other guests."

"Beast Boy will bring you down Brain!" Mento shouted from the cage imprisoning the Doom Patrol.

"I'm so sure he will," the robotic voice mocked.

The door exploded revealing the Titans, Beast Boy in front.

"This time, when I take you down, you stay down!" Beast Boy shouted. The Titans launched after the Brain, Malleh, General Immortus, and Madame Rouge. Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla and took on Malleh. Starfire and Cyborg took the General's robots, and Raven and Robin went after Rouge.

"Take the weapon!" The brain exclaimed. The villains knew exactly who to go after, but the Titans didn't think anything of it. Malleh kept Beast Boy away from Raven while Rouge took a hold of Robin's ankle and threw him a hundred yards into a concrete wall, knocking him unconscious. Raven became infuriated and gathered her energy together to take out Rouge, but before she could, Rouge wrapped her arm sound Raven's mouth and nose, suffocating her until she fell to the ground, unconscious as well.

"Release the smoke!" The Brain called as smoke filled the room, each villain retreating into the shadows, no one knowing where they disappeared to.

The smoke cleared and Starfire held Robin trying to wake him. Beast boy searched the room for Raven but couldn't find her.

"Raven!" He called.

"Beast Boy," a calm female voice spoke.

"Rita! Where's Raven?!" He ran to her containment cell.

"They took her away."

"No.." He fell to his knees. "She's too strong for that. They can't. No. EVERYTHING I LOVE GETS TAKEN AWAY FROM ME!"

He cried into the air and sobbed into the ground. He quickly gathered his emotions and wiped all the tears from his face, "We have to find her."

"If you free us, we can help," Mento said. Cyborg unwired all their cells and the Doom Patrol was free.

"Mento," Robin stood, somewhat dizzy, "what do you know?"

"The Brain wants to make a black hole large enough to take out cities at a time. I didn't know their secret weapon until they took Raven away."

Beast Boy punched the nearest wall.

"Save your energy, kid." Negativeman said.

"We have to find her!" He said running out of the room, the others followed.

Cyborg checked to his scanners, "She's near. Her heartbeat is steady, but slow. She's not conscious."

Beast Boy grumbled but still lead on.

Raven opened her eyes, the light creating a migraine. She went to hold her head, but couldn't move her arms.

'What the?' She thought. She looked down her arm and saw she was held in the air by her arms out to the side, connected to some machine which was connected to another right in front of her.

"The princess is awake," Malleh noted.

"I see," the Brain responded.

"We shall start the process soon."

"What about the others?" Madame Rouge asked.

"The others, will not see victory past the General's army."

"How serious is this black hole you speak of?" Starfire asked.

Mento turned around to her, "The Brain wants total control over the Earth. He won't stop until he has it, and what better way then to send anyone who gets in his way to another dimension?"

"And that is why they need Raven?"

"Yeah. That's why they need Raven."

"I hate to shut you all up," Negativeman said, "but they're in here."

They reached the door which held the most villainous beings on the earth with their plan inside a giant room, behind those doors was Raven.

"Let me go!" She fought the machine.

"What your temper, little girl," the Brain taunted, "You better behave or you will suffer."

"You're going to suffer! Beast Boy will come for me and will kill you all!"

"Madame Rouge, show her what I mean by watching her temper."

Volts were sent throughout Raven's body, making her scream. That was all Beast Boy needed before charging into battle mode and bursting through the doors and jumping at the Brain.

"Free her!" He commanded landing on top of the Brain. Madame Rouge picked him up and threw him into the air as Malleh stood the Brain upright. Beast Boy morphed into a hawk and flew back down as the rest of the heroes followed in.

"No time to waste," the Brain said, "do it now!"

Within an instant, Rouge pressed a button that pulled Raven's energy from her body and focused it in the air right in front of her. Wind began picking up and being pulled into the center of the room. Raven's screams pierced the air. It broke Beast Boy's heart to hear her in pain. The energy focused more and blackness started to arise.

"Beast Boy!" Mento called, "it's too late! Let her go!"

"NO!"

He morphed into a T-Rex and his tail took out the balcony the brotherhood was standing on. He then took out the machine in the center of the room, disabling the black hole. Raven now hung in the air, motionless. The Titans and the Doom Patrol ran after the villains who know lay scattered across the floor. Starfire and Cyborg combined star bolts with sonic gun and fried Madame Rouge. Mento took control over Malleh's brain and froze it as Rita grew big and squashed him. Robin appeared behind the General restraining him as Robotman smashed all of his electronic controls. As for the Brain, Negativeman forced himself into the Brain taking over and Beast Boy smashed his encasement and then held the muscle covered in goo and threw it to Cyborg.

"Cy! Go!" Cyborg blasted the brain disintegrating it instantly.

"No!" General Immortus cried, realizing he was the only one alive.

"Well 'Forever Soldier'," Mento said as he walked up close, "This is one battle, you won't get to see the end of." And with that, Mento controlled his brain, shutting it down completely. The General fell over in defeat.

Beast Boy ran over to Raven and lowered her to the ground and began un-latching her. She fell loose into Beast Boy and he settled onto the ground, holding her.

"C'mon, Rae, wake up," he caressed her face. He checked her pulse, still going.

"Raven, I defeated the Brotherhood of Evil for you. You have to wake up. Please..."

Tears gathered in his eyes.

"Beast Boy, let's get her home to her bed," Robin said placing a hand on his shoulder. He stood up and carried her in his arms all the way back to the ship and held her in his pod. He wasn't letting her out of his sight.

The Titans flew back to Jump City, the Doom Patrol not far behind until they parted ways. Five people, four pods were full. Raven was still unconscious and Beast Boy held her the entire flight back.

"Don't worry Raven," he soothed her unconscious body, playing with her hair, "we'll get you back to the tower and back in your bed and when you wake up, I'll be right there greeting you with some nice, hot, herbal tea. You just gotta wake up first babe."

Tears collected in his eyes, 'What if she doesn't wake up,' he thought, 'I'll never be able to live with myself. I'll never be able to love again. She is my absolute everything, if something happens to her, then I might as well be dead.'

He shook his head of the negative thoughts.

"You're strong. You have healing powers for goodness sake. You'll be just fine, Rae."

Land was coming up and the T-Ship floated safely to the ground. Once it rolled down the runway and parked in its spot in the garage, Beast Boy fled to her room.

He pulled back the covers to the best of his ability and set her down. He removed her cape, belt, and shoes and then laid her in the right position and pulled the covers over her.

"Sleep tight, Rae." He kissed her forehead and tucked her in. He quickly took a shower in her bathroom so he wasn't far away from her and hurried back to her side. He pulled the covers back on his side of the bed and laid next to her. He glanced over to her still body and became depressed. He laid his head next to her arm and his arm around her waist and soon fell asleep.

Beast Boy woke to the morning sun peeking through the dark curtains. He glanced to his right to find Raven still in the same position as she was when he placed her in the bed. He made a sad face before kissing her cheek and getting up to go to the bathroom. He came back out, changed in normal everyday clothes and checked on her one more time before grabbing some breakfast. He wasn't too hungry, just ate some soy yogurt before heading back to her bedroom. He slid on top of the bed and flipped the tv on.

"Nothing to watch," he said as he scrolled through the guide. He decided on a movie and mindlessly stared at the tv. A small noise arose from the sleeping beauty beside him. At first he didn't pay much attention because it just seemed like she was napping like she always did when he watched tv but then jerked up and watched her open her eyes.

"Raven! Baby! You're awake!" Pure joy filled his eyes and his heart. She rubbed her head with her hand.

"What happened?" She mumbled.

"Well," he started, rubbing her stomach as he spoke, "The Brotherhood of Evil kinda took you away during battle to use your powers to create a black hole but we followed them and pretty much, killed them all. But you were left unconscious since they sucked your powers out."

"How long was I out?" She asked.

"Just about a day. We got back yesterday afternoon."

"That's good," she said rolling over into his arms closing her eyes again.

"Anything I can get you, my dear?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Just hold me."

"I can do that." He kissed her forehead and let her sleep on his arms, regaining her strength.

Thanks! Hope you enjoyed! Reviews would be cool! :)


End file.
